mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Colton Tackett's Central Logo Bloopers
Colton Tackett's Central Logo Bloopers started on Thursday, May 12, 2016. It is inspired by rmenga4, IceCrusher18 Enterprises Inc. and Elias2000 Films Inc. Episodes Season 1 (2016) *1. The Cake Gets an Attitude (YouTube: May 12, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *2. Every Which Way But the Right Way (YouTube: May 12, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *3. Party Crashers (YouTube: May 12, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *4. Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! (YouTube: May 12, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *5. More Party Crashers (YouTube: May 13, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *6. Logo Chaos (YouTube: May 14, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *7. Cintral Priductin and ETV (YouTube: May 15, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *8. Spelling Counts (YouTube: May 18, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *9. Logo Imperfect (YouTube: May 28, 2016) (Dailymotion: December 15, 2016) *10. Son of Logo Chaos (YouTube: May 29, 2016) (Dailymotion: January 22, 2017) *11. Son of the Son of Logo Chaos (YouTube: May 29, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 12, 2017) *12. Keep Your Hands Off My Central (YouTube: June 3, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 12, 2017) *13. While Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play (YouTube: June 26, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 12, 2017) *14. Everything But the Shield (YouTube: July 3, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 15, 2017) *15. Blooper Freedom (YouTube: July 6, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 15, 2017) *16. Cake Madness (YouTube: July 7, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 15, 2017) *17. Another Logo Invasion (YouTube: July 9, 2016) (Dailymotion: February 15, 2017) *18. Oh, Those Crazy Logos (YouTube: July 15, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *19. Cake Riders (YouTube: July 17, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *20. Logo Studio (YouTube: July 22, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *21. Close Encounters of the Logo Kind (YouTube: July 29, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *22. Take Me to TV Land (YouTube: August 19, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *23. The Cake's Playing Games With Us (YouTube: September 3, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *24. Logo Mayhem (YouTube: September 4, 2016) (Dailymotion: March 18, 2017) *25. Out of Control (YouTube: September 10, 2016) (Dailymotion: April 20, 2017) *26. Caption Fever (YouTube: September 10, 2016) (Dailymotion: April 20, 2017) *27. The Cake Unmasked (YouTube: September 11, 2016) (Dailymotion: April 20, 2017) *28. Famous Last Blunders (YouTube: September 17, 2016) (Dailymotion: April 20, 2017) Season 2 (2016-19) *1. Return of the Bloopers (YouTube: September 20, 2016) (Dailymotion: April 20, 2017) *2. The Wicked Bloopers of the West (YouTube: September 24, 2016) *3. How to Screw Up a Central Logo Without Really Trying (YouTube: September 25, 2016) *4. The Return of Logo Imperfect (YouTube: October 1, 2016) *5. Commercial Cannibalization (YouTube: October 1, 2016) *6. Radar Overseer Scotty Lives (YouTube: October 5, 2016) *7. Watch Where That Cake Lands (YouTube: October 8, 2016) *8. More Cake Madness (YouTube: October 9, 2016) *9. Still More Cake Madness (YouTube: October 9, 2016) *10. That's Cakes to Me (YouTube: October 15, 2016) *11. Production in Name Only (YouTube: October 15, 2016) *12. Yet Another Logo Invasion (YouTube: October 23, 2016) *13. The CLB Christmas Party (YouTube: October 23, 2016) *14. Son of Commercial Cannibalization (YouTube: December 2, 2016) *15. Caption Chaos (Dailymotion: February 11, 2017) *16. Logo Imperfect Strikes Again (Dailymotion: March 12, 2017) *17. More Logo Mayhem (Dailymotion: March 15, 2017) *18. Still More Logo Mayhem (Dailymotion: March 29, 2017) *19. Temper, Temper (Dailymotion: May 21, 2017) *20. Son of Caption Chaos (Dailymotion: May 25, 2018) *21. Heads Up! (Dailymotion: May 30, 2018) *22. Golden Gaffes (Or, Microsoft Sam the Control Freak) (Dailymotion: May 31, 2018) *23. Microsoft Sam Goes Wild (Dailymotion: January 21, 2019) Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper series Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Videos